Don't Make the Same Mistake Thrice
by starspangledpumpkin
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament is getting rebooted. Again. Hermione Granger refuses to let anyone die this time. What she doesn't realize is how this is going to connect her back to Viktor Krum.


**Wigtown Wanderers**

**Chaser 1**

**Prompt: **Write about two people from different walks of life working together.

**Additional Prompts: **2\. [dialogue] "Well, this is awkward.", 3. [object] newspaper, 15. [emotion] hopeful

**Space Address: **A4 - Desire

**Challenges: **Short Jog; Neurodivergent; Quiet Time; Gryffindor MC; Durmstrang MC; Beauxbatons MC; Click Bait It (Y); Ethnic & Present; Old Flames (?); Flags & Ribbons; Letter of the Day; Old Shoes; Time Gaps

**Word Count: **2614

**Warnings: **Bigoted character, use of a slur

**AN: I do not write accents. Sometimes I'll drop articles or letters or even show the difficulties of speaking a secondary language if it will still make sense, but phonetic accents are offensive and irksome.**

**This Hermione is Black and had a sister. This Viktor is Roma. And Fleur is Fleur. Because I say so.**

~o0o~

_2004_

Well, that was a disaster.

Hermione plunked down at her desk and began shredding a copy of_ the Daily Prophet_ into thin strips; a habit she picked up when teachers wouldn't allow her to flap her hands. When talk began of rebooting the Triwizard Tournament (again), Hermione fought tooth and nail to prevent it from coming to fruition. She brought up the past two failures and had eloquently presented her case, but she was outvoted. The Tournament was back on.

"Hey, Hermione," said Harry.

She tore the head off some politician and added the strip to her pile.

"So, because I was a past Champion, they want to bring me onto the planning committee," he said. "I don't really want anything to do with this, it makes me feel… sick. Luckily, I am allowed to pick someone to represent me."

"And you're choosing me?" she finished.

"Well, yeah. Ron said with you on the project you would prevent anymore Cedric Diggorys from happening."

Hermione smiled slightly. Even though her relationship with Ron didn't work out, he was still a dear friend to her, especially since they both matured from the petty teenagers they used to be.

"Yeah. I'll represent you."

"Great, you leave for the Nordic Ministry in two days."

That was soon, but it made sense to start planning the tasks now and let the schools know so they can start sign-ups before the end of the school year for Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. Hermione rubbed her face and looked at the tray filled with her work.

"I suppose I'd better finish this," she said and pushed the paper strips away. "Guess I'm working through the night again."

"Thanks, Hermione," said Harry, giving her a side hug. "I'll bring you dinner and coffee."

"I appreciate it."

"Fleur is going, too."

"Well, it'll be nice to have a familiar face." Hermione and Fleur got on much better after Hermione unlearned her internalized misogyny.

Hermione worked to make sure she had no projects left behind before she left for Sweden. The Ministry would be paying for a place for her to stay at and since they were preparing for Harry, she and Fleur were staying at a very nice private cottage and each had a big living expenses budget. Not that Hermione would take too much advantage of it, anxiety was funny that way, but it was nice to know she'd be taken care of for the months she was away. No doubt she would need to make frequent trips to Durmstrang as well to make sure the Tasks ran smoothly.

Monday morning, she arrived with Fleur at the Nordic Ministry with a huge binder and a mouth full of opinions. Just because she was a representative didn't mean she was going to let some out of touch big wigs put children in danger in the name of entertainment. No siree, this was going to be done her way. She hoped. Either way, she could make herself a nuisance if she didn't get her way.

She flung open the door to the conference room and frowned. Of course she was the first one to arrive. Her mother had drilled into her "better an hour early than five minutes late" since childhood.

"Well," said Fleur. "That would have been a good entrance."

Heaving a sigh, Hermione sat down in the chair farthest from the door and organized her things. She wanted to see everyone as they walked in. She had dealt with racism for her dark skin from muggles and racism for her non-magical lineage from wizards, she rode a dragon out of Gringotts, and destroyed a horcrux. Nothing could intimidate or phase her anymore.

"Hermione?"

Flinging her pen away in shock, Hermione looked up at the figure in the doorway.

"Viktor," she breathed.

Of course he was going to be here, too. She hadn't seen the famous Quidditch star since she danced with him at Bill and Fleur's wedding. He hadn't changed much. He still had the same short haircut and lean physique, but his brooding scowl had given way to surprise. She also realized he had said her name without butchering it.

"It has been a long time," he said, entering the room with that same awkward gait.

"Yes, it has," she said, standing up to fetch her pen.

"What brings you here?" he asked, stooping to pick it up before she could.

She took the writing instrument and tucked it in her pocket. "Harry asked me to represent him."

"I see."

"I, er, I meant to write," she said, wishing she had a newspaper to shred. She gripped her hands together to keep from flapping them. "But I was on the run and then things were just so hectic…"

"I understand," he said.

They stood there staring at each other for the longest moment until a clearing throat startled them both.

"Well, this is awkward."

A familiar man entered the room. Viktor slipped back into a scowl and Hermione remembered this man. He was a visiting student with Durmstrang. What was his name? Casmir Marshak.

"Think you'll be able to focus with your ex-girlfriend on the project?" he asked.

Contrary to popular belief, Hermione and Viktor never actually dated. Save for a peck on the lips at the Yule Ball, they didn't really snog either. Hermione had just implied it to hurt Ron. Viktor liked her, but when he learned of their age difference, they had decided to just be good friends. Of course, there was something there now that wasn't there before. They were adults, both mature in ways they weren't ten or even five years ago.

This thing could get so much more complicated than it had to be and Hermione was not here for that. She scowled and tipped her chin up.

"I'm sorry, who exactly is in charge of this project?"

"Well, technically the previous Champions are," said Casmir snootily. "But we have a Muggle-born, a Gypsy, and a Veela on the project. It is like the beginning of a joke."

Viktor flinched at the use of the slur and Hermione and Fleur scowled.

"And who are you to think so lowly of us?" Fleur asked indignantly.

"Casmir Marshak, Supervisor of the Magical Games and Sports Division," he replied smugly. "We will be working closely together."

"Not too close I hope," she replied.

The other supervisors and Department Heads arrived and took their seats.

"Welcome everyone," said Casmir.

"No, no, no," said Hermione. "Sit down. Now."

She picked up her binder and stood before everyone.

"I am Hermione Granger," she said loudly and quickly to avoid interruption. "I am here on behalf of Harry Potter. The last Triwizard Tournament was a complete travesty and tragedy. We lost a good person, three people were left traumatized, and a boy was set out as bait and used in a ritual to bring a dark wizard back from the brink of death. I am here to make sure that we, as adults, do not fail the children that are entering the tournament to prove their worth and value as human beings. Everything we plan here I am going to have tested for difficulty level by Of-Age witches and wizards. If it is too hard for them then it will be too hard for a seventeen-year-old. Fleur? Viktor? Anything to declare?"

"I agree with everything you said," said Fleur with a grin. "I think all the Tasks should be visible. No underwater activities or… labyrinths."

"Take away the suspense and there won't be any excitement!" one man argued and others joined in on the protest.

Hermione slammed her hand on the table and stared them all down. They fell silent.

"These are human lives," she said. "I have ideas that will test the Champions abilities in a creative manner. There will always be risks, but we will be able to intervene if these _children_ get in over their heads! Viktor, Fleur, and I will discuss ideas for tasks today and we will get back to the rest of you with what we decided. For now, I see no need for you all to be here if we don't yet know what we're having them face. I am well aware of the laws in multiple countries, so I can rationally make decisions that will create as few hoops for you as possible."

She waved her hands. "Good day."

They exchanged looks and Hermione waved them off again.

"Go. Shoo. Begone. We will meet again this time tomorrow."

One-by-one, they got up and left except for Casmir.

"None of you know what you are doing," he said. "This Tournament will end in failure with your type in charge."

"And it will end in bloodshed if men like you are in charge," Hermione retorted. "Out."

He raised his chin haughtily and left.

"Well done," said Fleur, applauding. "I think one of them peed their pants when you slammed your hand down. Where did you learn that?"

"Dad was a drill sergeant," said Hermione. "He knew when to use intimidation and taught it to me and my sister."

Fleur and Viktor looked up, stunned.

"You have a sister?"

"Had," she corrected. "She died before I started Hogwarts."

"Oh," Fleur whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I know how you feel," said Viktor sympathetically. "My twin, Vanko, died when we were fourteen."

"I don't know what I would do if I lost Gabrielle," said Fleur.

"Too many children die from poverty, illness, and murder," said Hermione. "We're going to ensure that this Tournament is not the cause for more untimely deaths."

"I agree," said Fleur. "Viktor come sit with us and we can look through Hermione's binder."

"Actually, why don't we move this to the cottage we're staying at?" Hermione suggested. "I'd be more comfortable spreading out on the floor." She realized how that sounded. "My notes! I lay my notes out and then that way I can stand up and get a different perspective! That's what I meant."

"If Viktor does not mind walking," said Fleur, trying not to laugh.

"I do not mind," he said.

"Are you sure? Because you walk like your feet are bothering you."

"That would be six years of ballet at Durmstrang and eight years of gymnastics before then," said Viktor. "Madam Antonov made me dance for four hours straight en pointe. I could not walk the same again."

Hermione realized just how little she knew about Viktor. Ballerino, gymnast, and a twin?

"Anything else I oughta know?" she teased.

"I wanted to be a linguist before Quidditch star so I speak eight languages," he said. "Might be useful in making sure things get done right."

Wow.

The three of them walked to the train station and took it to the cottage. Hermione and Fleur were still waiting for their wand and apparition permits to be approved so they could not apparate just yet.

In the living room of the cottage, they cleared the coffee table and seating to create a clear space on the floor. Hermione laid out her notecards filled with ideas for tasks. The three of them went over it, adding in Viktor and Fleur's ideas. They were all in agreement that everything needed to be in plain sight, absolutely no dragons or endangered creatures involved.

Two orders of take away and three pots of coffee later, they were still bouncing ideas. Viktor was lying on his stomach, Fleur was sitting upside down on the couch, and Hermione was pacing.

"No victims," she said. "They didn't even ask if I could swim before they knocked me out. And jumping off that, why didn't they ask if you guys could swim? What if you couldn't?"

"Perhaps the point was to try and kidnap Harry with the grindylows," said Fleur.

Hermione paused and slapped her forehead. Duh!

"We are getting off topic," said Viktor, running his fingers through his hair. "I think we should go with theme based in mythology or fairy tale. Anything that spills over can be used in future tournament."

"I like the theme idea," said Fleur. "But what region?"

"I think Greek, Egyptian, and Norse should be main three," said Viktor. "They had been written down, even if through Christian lens, and not passed orally. Opens up ability to research and will test students on literary knowledge."

"I like it," said Hermione. "Obstacle course based off the trials of Hercules to test offensive and defensive ability for the first task."

"Riddles for the second," said Fleur. "With incentive and stakes."

"Final task based off fairy tale," said Viktor. "If they are worthy, then they should have no problem. The more obscure the fairy tale the better."

"Great," said Hermione, writing out the ideas. "Now we have to fine-tune it for those assholes on the board."

"Can't we do it tomorrow?" Fleur moaned. "I haven't had a bed to myself for years."

"Not if we want to convince them that a Muggle-born, a veela, and a Roma deserve to run this show," said Hermione.

Fleur sighed and nodded.

"Okay. I think I accidentally packed Victoire's book of fairy tales, so I will get that."

Hermione sat criss-cross on the floor and began arranging notecards to plan the tasks.

"I don't know if I said this… but it really is good to see you, Viktor."

"It is good to see you, too, Hermione," he said and smiled at her in a way that made her heart jump unexpectedly.

For the sake of doing something with her hands, she took out her newspaper and began tearing at it.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Well, I have autism," she said. "When I was happy, anxious, or frustrated I would stim by flapping my hands. Got out the excess emotion, you see. Teachers didn't like that. Called it disruptive. So, I started tearing up paper. It was quieter and less disruptive apparently and the habit stuck. It's wasteful, but I don't see how I can stop now. It drives Ron mad."

"I see. Are you two still together?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No. We dated for a while after the Battle of Hogwarts, but once we started I kinda realized I liked the idea of us together more than I actually liked us together. He felt the same. Plus, if you have to make someone jealous in order to get them to notice you, then it's not really a healthy basis for a relationship. What about you? Any special someone in your life?"

"Yes," he said and Hermione felt her stomach drop.

"Oh… What's she like."

"She has black hair," he said. "A very energetic personality. Loves long walks and gives me many kisses. She also enjoys tummy rubs, drools on my lap, and her name is Meatball."

"Oh!" Hermione laughed. "A dog! I love dogs. Is she going to be okay with you here?"

"Yes," he said. "My roommate, Milo, takes care of her when I am not available."

"But no special human?"

He shrugged.

"I do not often find someone with matching luggage."

He must've meant baggage. Someone who has had similar experiences and can relate in a way others can't.

Hermione realized she didn't know anything about Viktor. She was so hung up on her own petty issues as a teenager that she didn't really get to know the boy who wanted to know her.

"Do you want to get dinner tomorrow evening?" she asked. "Just the two of us? Catch up on… well… everything?"

He smiled and nodded.

"I would like that."

Fleur waltzed into the room.

"Found it!" she sang and sat down next to them. "Let's make the best presentation those people have ever seen."


End file.
